1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and device for bending strips of metal and, more particularly, to a portable strip bending apparatus having a variable angle bending fixture.
2. Background Discussion
In framing construction, angled strips of perforated metal are commonly used to join structural members such as studs and joists, and to cover corners of dry wall construction. These strips of metal are typically fabricated of galvanized steel and are relatively thin and pliable. The strips for the most part are bent at ninety degree angles for joining two right angle surfaces with fasteners through perforations in the strips. Sometimes, the surfaces being joined have an included angle greater than ninety degrees which requires similarly angled joining strips. In these cases, a contractor must purchase special strips bent to the specific angle. Such special lots of strip can be prohibitively expensive. In the alternative, the contractor can purchase strip bent at ninety degrees and commission a sheet metal shop to bend the strips to the desired angle, which is also expensive and time consuming. Due to such expense and trouble in obtaining specially bent strip, there is a need for a simple apparatus and method for bending such strip.